EL CAMINO HACIA SAN PETERSBURGO
by Chrono1984
Summary: Historia de una pequeña, niña en la milica Rusa.
1. MOSCU

En una nevada bella observe un sueño hermoso que me devolvía las ganas de seguir adelante y terminar con esta guerra de mierda, que sufría mi país mi misión era llegar sana y salva a la ciudad de San Petersburgo por ordenes del ejercito rojo mi nombre Sofía; mi edad no importa por ahora solo quiero llegar donde mi jefe que su nombre es Adolfo rara vez he escuchado su nombre o su apellido no se que me pasa cuando lo veo me da mucha tristeza verlo solo y en plena. Ya que su corazón se congelo por su amada esposa ella murió empezando esta guerra siempre he odio hablar de su mujer solamente escuche una vez el nombre de ella la cual ese seudónimo es Mariám lo escuche de su boca no se que me pasa a mí me salen algunas lagrimas, por ahora seguía esperando la correspondencia del ejercito rojo para volver a san Petersburgo, siempre me he preguntado siempre porque los copos de nieve de mi ciudad natal no eran blancos sino tenia una tonalidad rojiza era muy raro ver los copos de ese color ya cansada de pensar en algo sin sentido en este conflicto quiero terminar esto y regresar con mi madre la extraño mucho quiero volver a proba su deliciosa sopa Shchi y también otro tipo de las deliciosas recetas como Rassolnik y su solyanka.

Un soldado me entrego una gran maleta llena de correspondencia, suministros y otras cosas a mi me dieron para mi camino un poco de pan dulce y una gran botella de wolka raro que me dieran bebida alcohólica a una niña como yo, era raro en este situación que estaba pasando de la nada sentí como una brisa me arrastraba hacia la salida del cuartel del ejercito rojo antes de salir de Moscú me fui al mausoleo donde están los restos de Lenin medite un poco y partí rumbo a San Petersburgo un gran camión de guerra me estaba esperando; observe a mucha gente joven con ganas de terminar esta mierda pero otros ya sin animo sin ganas de salir adelante uno de los soldados me ayudo a subir al camión, ellos se preguntan como una niña joven y tan linda esta metida en esta cruel guerra es un horror que le acaben la alegría a un ángel como ella.

Seguía el recorrido a San Petersburgo ya el frio me estaba debilitando me acorde que un soldado en Moscú, me había dado un poco de pan dulce que delicia estaba el pan, también me tome un poco de Wolka lo cual me volvió las energías a mi cuerpo habían pasado como tres horas y media de viaje pero tenia un mal presentimiento; a la vez observaba como caían lentamente los copos de nieve mientras proseguía el viaje cerré mis ojos comencé a orar es muy raro en mi país ver orando alguien en plena guerra pero era mi voluntad la que quieras no por capricho mi o algo por el estilo.

En plena oración sentía como nuestro enemigo nos elaboro una emboscada de pronto abrí rápidamente mis ojos cuando los soldados me trataron de salvar de las balas, de la milicia enemiga mientras en pleno enfrentamiento intentaba reorganizar mis pensamientos ellos me dicen:

Salta y corre, no dejes que te capturen eres la única que puedes llegar sana y salva a San Petersburgo, tienes la carta del triunfo me decidí a saltar del camión mientras tanto salte observe a unos amigos de milicia que se iban al matadero esta guerra de mierda va cobrar otras vidas; no quiero sufrir mas se pregunto la chica.

Ya a fuera del camión, emprendí un viaje largo a mi ciudad pero del salto me lastime mí tobillo peor esta lejos de un pueblo cercano.


	2. ABUSO

ABUSO

Proseguí mi camino hacia un pueblo cerca que es Oseretkoye, seguía caminado pero el dolor de mi tobillo me impedía caminar a paso rápido no obstante eso no me impidió la seguir admirando la blanca nieve, observando la hermosura de mi país. Cada vez que marchaba admiraba la plenitud de mi tierra, veía a los venados con sus ojos negros intensos pero lo que más necesitaba era un río, o alguna laguna para calmar mi dolor. Seguía transitado cuando asombre un río por suerte sabia su nombre que era Kalinin saque un pocillo de metal donde recogí un poco de agua, y me la coloque en mi parte afectada el agua por si estaba mas helada que el frío corazón de Adolf Hitler, pero no importa sino la victoria del ejercito rojo mientras proseguía curándome de mi tobillo grite con toda mi alma.

жить моей стране, да здравствует Красная Армия, жизнь моя мама и страна

**Traducción al español**

Vive mi patria, viva el ejército rojo, mi vida por mi madre y el país.

Llego a un momento donde me recosté en la nieve para descansar, durante ese lapso de tiempo sentía como mi vitalidad volvía rápidamente sentía que alguien me vigilaba desde lejos me apere con la angustia de ser presa del ejercito enemigo. Proseguía el camino duro en la nieve blanca de la nada sentí como un proyectil penetró en mi tobillo afectado caí como una hoja en la primavera francesa, observaba en la nieve algo rojo cerré mis vistas y alcance a gritar alemanes perros sin sangre.

En mi estado actual no podría moverme por la bala y por 5 soldados alemanes que me custodiaban en el carro militar, llego a un campo de concentración me sentía como rara en territorio enemigo cada miliciano me ayudo a bajar del auto militar. Los soldados me llevaron a la enfermería donde observaba a mucha gente de mis huestes, civiles y gente de carne de cañón eran los experimentos del adiestro rival. Ellos me recostaron en una cama sube para recuperarme de mi grave herida un soldado alemán se quedo conmigo no se que quería hacerme comenzó a besarme, acariciarme mis senos pequeños hasta que llego un punto que siguió en su acto tocarme todo mi cuerpo. Gracias a Dios entro un soldado un nivel mas alto creo que el general de la división y sorprendió al soldado y le dijo.

-Soldado que haces hijo de perra, estas abusando de un niña-.

El soldado, le respondió.

-Mi general esta niña esta linda, la quiero para mí-.

El general, le devolvió una respuesta fría.

-La estabas violando

Dije gracias a Dios al soldado fue levado con violencia por el general paso como minutos, cuando escuche un disparo y el general lleven este cuerpo de hijo de perra para le horno.

Me dique a dormir en un poco no sabia que hora era, ya por la noche viene el general y me dice.

-Hola pequeña Sofía eres una líder de confianza para nuestro ejercito, tan pequeña y fuerte que eres-.

Yo le respondí entre sueños.

-Quien eres soy el general de la división de espionaje y gracias por tu reporte esta bien pero ten cuidado amigo no quiero que te maten-.

-Bueno prometo proteger-.


End file.
